A Lucky Day
by CelestialTitania
Summary: "Why did you come and talk to me that day in the guild? "The day you walked into the guild Cana had told me it was my lucky day. Now I didn't believe her. I mean before you got there Erza my day was going absolutely rotten. But then you came wearing that armor and you instantly caught my attention." One-shot for GraZa week prompt: Luck


**Alright! Hi everybody! So I'm a major GraZa shipper and first of all I'm so sorry for not following all of GraZa week. I had to go on a technological ban so as in I didn't get my computer back till today, but here we go! Sweet GraZa fluff. I'm going to post the rest of GraZa week separately since it won't be the entire collection. I'll try my best to post the rest of the prompts! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Gray sat at the bar with a drink in hand. He kept his head low, trying to ignore Juvia fantasizing about her and himself as a couple. He shivered at the thought of any of that coming true.

Not that there was anything wrong with Juvia, no she was a wonderful person. Her only flaw was that she was much too clingy and the girl _stalked _him.

Gray pretended to be oblivious to all of that, but it got harder day by day. No matter how many times he rejected her advances, she just got more and more determined.

Mira hummed as she worked. "Mira! Get me another barrel please?" Cana called.

Mira smiled "Of course!" The platinum haired woman turned to Gray, "Could you let me know when Erza gets to the guild?"

Gray looked at her in surprise "Sure Mira. What do you want with Erza anyways?"

Mira smiled as she filled up a barrel with booze for Cana. "You see today is the day Erza came to the guild according to Master, and I thought that maybe this year I could do something nice for her."

At those words Gray raised an eyebrow. Mirajane would never do something nice for Erza unconditionally.

At his unconvinced look Mira sighed. "Alright. I was hoping that if I did something for her, Erza would help me get Natsu and Lucy together. You know?"

Juvia perked up. "Mira-san wants Love Rival and Natsu-san to get together? That would mean Love Rival would no longer be Juvia's Love Rival! Oh, Juvia would love to help!"

Gray couldn't help but roll his eyes watching the two squeal. Lucy wasn't Juvia's Love Rival. Honestly the blond mage was like a sister to Gray, nothing more nothing less.

How Juvia got the idea they could be a couple was beyond him.

Gray sighed and picked up the barrel. "Why don't you keep an eye out for Erza, Mira and I'll go give Cana her barrel."

Mira happily agreed.

Gray handed Cana her barrel and sat down beside her on the bench. "Hey."

"Hey." The girl said back as she began to chug her barrel.

"So what's up?" Cana asked finally setting down her barrel. "The usual. Juvia is just being Juvia." He elaborated.

Cana laughed. "Don't be too hard on the poor girl Gray, just tell her you're not interested."

"I did! It doesn't work!"

"Then get a girlfriend. She'll back off. Just make sure it's a mage, or they'll break up with ya as soon as they see our Juvia."

Gray sighed. "As if it's that easy. I'm going on a mission."

Cana looked at him seriously "Do you want a reading?"

Gray shook his head "Maybe later. Thanks though."

The resident drunk shrugged and went back to, you guessed it drinking.

Just then he saw Erza walk in and by the looks of Mirajane she did too. Gray shrugged and went back to the bar to see what Mira was going to do for Erza.

"Erzaaa!" Mira called out sweetly.

"Yes, Mira?" The stiff scarlet haired girl asked.

"Would you like some cake? Strawberry cheesecake?"

Gray rolled his eyes as Erza beamed and immediately agreed. Of course Mira would try to bribe Erza through cake.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza said as she took the cake in hand.

Gray yelped and hurriedly gathered his clothes pulling them on.

He came back just in time to see Erza savor the last bite of her cake. The girl stood up. "I'm going to go on a mission. Thank you Mira."

Gray smiled "You want to join me? I was going to head out myself."

Erza hesitated for a moment and then nodded, sighing. The two headed to the mission board. Erza snatched one up. "Escort a young girl and her mother home to Andorica from Valderon. We'll take this one."

Gray shrugged. He knew there was no point in arguing with Erza. "How much is the reward?"

"80,000 jewel each."

"Not bad for an escort mission." Gray said surprise. Erza nodded "There may be a catch. We'll have to stay on our guard."

"It's just the two of us then?"

"Yes, Natsu, Lucy and Happy went out on a mission with Wendy and Charla just the other day."

Gray nodded and Erza got the mission approved. "We'll meet at the train station in a half hour."

**XxXxX**

Gray showed up just in range of the time limit. Erza got up, nodding approvingly and the two got on the train.

Just within an hour they had reached their destination. The two silently headed to the client's house to get details.

There they met Flora and her daughter Celia. The two wanted to go by carriage where Gray and Erza would guard them from outside. Apparently along the way there were rumored dark guilds and bandits that attacked people for their money.

Celia looked at the two innocently "Thank you for doing this Onii-san and Onee-san."

Gray ruffled her hair "No problem kiddo."

"It's our pleasure." Erza smiled nodding.

Flora giggled. "Come now Celia. Let's not bother Onee-san and Onii-san alright?" She added to Erza "You two are a very cute couple."

"C-c-couple?! W-w-we're not l-l-like that!" Erza stammered her face brighter than her hair.

Flora gave her a knowing smile.

"W-we're j-j-just friends!" Erza exclaimed.

Flora nodded in apparent mock-seriousness. "Of course my mistake." The woman laughed as she and her daughter disappeared into the carriage.

Gray came up beside Erza "Shall we?" Her face still extremely bright red and walked stiffly to the front of the carriage with Gray following her.

Luckily there were no attacks and Gray and Erza dropped off Flora and Celia in their home at Valderon just before nightfall.

"There's no train station here to we better start walking back to get to the next town."

Flora nodded. "I hope to see you two again. Honestly you remind me of myself and my husband before Celia was born."

The two mages blushed red, stammered how they weren't in a relationship and hurriedly said their goodbyes.

**XxXxX **

They walked on and on, but it was nightfall before they made it to town.

"We better set up camp." Gray said looking around at the forest they were in.

Erza agreed. The two mages set to work creating a fire to keep warm, a makeshift tent and pulled out blankets from their travel supplies.

"Say Erza," Gray began as they got out some of the food they had bought before leaving Valderon, "today was the day you joined the guild."

Erza looked at him surprised "You remembered?"

"Vaguely." Gray shrugged "That was the reason Mira got you that cake, after all."

"Mira did something nice for…"

"She wants you to help her get Lucy and the flame-brain together."

Erza nodded "I should've known!" Then she looked at Gray "What made you bring that up?"

"Right, I was wondering why you chose not to stay at the guild?"

Erza smiled sadly "When I first joined the guild I didn't talk to anybody. Even though they are my nakama I ignored them. That's why on this day I usually like to be alone. It reminds me of how I was selfish and should have put more trust in my new family. It makes me remember just how accepting Fairy Tail is. Allowing you to grow at your own pace." She glanced at Gray.

"Though you have a habit of ruining that effect."

"Huh?!" Gray jumped up started. "What do you mean?"

"Remember? When I first joined the guild you made me talk and fight with you?"

"I was such a fool. And you were strong even back then." Gray deadpanned.

"You know Gray, I've always wanted to ask you this." Erza paused.

"What did you want to ask me?" Gray prompted curiosity taking over.

"My first day… I wasn't talking to anybody. Cana tried but I ignored her."

"Yeah?" Gray asked not understanding where she was going with this.

"So, I wanted to ask. Why?"

"Why, what?" Gray stared at Erza.

The scarlet haired girl frowned "Why did you still choose to come and talk to me?"

Gray smiled "Isn't it obvious? You were a member of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail members care for each other like family. We argue but we all care. Plus Cana really wanted to talk to you and since you were ignoring her I was curious and wanted to see just who you were.

And I won't lie, you wearing that armor ready for battle and being so quiet ticked me off. I don't know why. Well…no. It was more than that. There was something about you. You looked fragile but that armor made you strong. I wanted to know why that was."

Erza nodded seriously "That's one question. My next one is that when I was so rude to you, I even insulted you! Even then you argued with me. Like I was someone important. So I want to know, why did you continuously try to be my friend?"

"Simple. The day you walked into the guild, no the exact moment you walked into the guild Cana had told me it was my lucky day. I had just finished explaining how that wasn't possible, it was the most rotten day of my life."

Honestly first I lost my wallet, I fell into a ditch, lost a fight to the fire-idiot and overall it was a horrible day. I had just completed my rant to Cana when the doors blew open and you walked into the guild with that determined look on your face."

You asked if it was the Fairy Tail guild and said you wanted to join. With the way you ignored everyone after you got the stamp, well I thought I'd be lucky to just talk to you." Gray took a deep breath.

"I…I still do. You're strong, kind and beautiful. You're the Titania and an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail who is unafraid of just about anything. I admire you."

Erza was speechless at the end of Gray's speech. Gray was staring at her hopefully, waiting for her to say something in return.

Finally after a moment, though it felt like forever for the two young mages, Erza asked "When you say," she started saying hesitantly "when you say you admire me, do you mean like a…sister?"

Her warm brown eyes seemed to be searching his soul for the answer.

Gray became uncomfortable as he took in a deep breath "What would you do if I were to say no?"

Erza stared at him and said softly "I'd ask just what you saw me as. A good friend perhaps?"

"And if I said I saw you as more than a friend?"

"I'd tell you I felt the same."

Gray's head snapped up, "You do?"

Erza blushed a soft pink and nodded looking away.

Gray smiled "Well then. I guess Cana was right. The day I met you was my lucky day."

Erza smiled at his words as the two inched closer and closer until the gap between them closed.


End file.
